


Milkshake

by alphabets0up



Series: Tongue Tied (please send help) [3]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chaelisa - Freeform, Dabbing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Joygi - Freeform, Milkshakes, Red Velvet, Useless Lesbians, blackpink - Freeform, jensoo, satzu - Freeform, twice, wenrene - Freeform, yes dabbing is part of the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 09:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabets0up/pseuds/alphabets0up
Summary: Everyone knows Irene's whipped for the Canadian, all except for Wendy. A Tongue Tied!AU Side Story.





	Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read my fic called Tongue Tied yet, I suggest you do before reading this as it does need context for you to understand some parts of the story.
> 
> This starts in the middle NaJeongSaTzu’s double date from Signal, the first Tongue Tied Side Story.
> 
> 2/4 Tongue Tied Side Stories

Wendy’s honestly exhausted, but that doesn’t stop the smile on her face as she continues to prepare desserts. Well, this is what she wanted, Wendy thinks to herself as she scoops up ice cream. The drawbacks of not having your parents to financially support you would have to be the fact that she has to work a part time job to cover her expenses. Though, Wendy thinks that this isn’t so bad. She doesn’t hate her job, she gets some free desserts from it, and she gets a few minutes to talk to a certain goddess every week.

God, she’s whipped.

“Canada, get your shit together,” Yeri smirks mischievously. Wendy can already tell that Great Britain’s up to no good, “Goddess coming in five, four, three…”

“Kim Yerim!” Wendy panics, accidentally smashing the strawberry ice cream cone into Yeri’s face as she tries to get to the counter.

“UNNIE, WHAT THE FUCK—” 

Wendy ignores Yeri’s screeching and whips around to face—

“Tzuyu?”

“You look disappointed, unnie,” Tzuyu says blankly, “Are you not happy to see your favorite maknae?” There’s a pinch of hurt laced in the Taiwanese’s voice, and Wendy feels guilty immediately. The tall freshman has that effect on people, especially when she decides to use her adorable puppy eyes too.

Until Yeri barges into the conversation, dabbing a towel to her face.

“I said  _ a _ goddess, not _ your  _ goddess,” Yeri says and swats Wendy’s shoulder, “Also you told me that, I’m your favorite maknae,” Yeri huffs.

“Both of you are my favorites! And she’s not mine—”

“So I’m a goddess to you, Yerim-ah?” Tzuyu asks teasingly, cutting Wendy short. Wendy can see Yeri’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

“I’m not blind, duh,” Yeri says casually, but there’s a pink tint to her cheeks, “Unnie, you should probably settle the other orders. I’ll handle Taiwan,” Yeri pushes Wendy away towards the kitchen, cracking her knuckles as she faces the tall freshman.

“I understand if you have a crush on me,” Tzuyu teases, “I get that a lot, after all,” The Taiwanese flips her hair, trying to hold her laughter in. It’s something that the introverted girl wouldn’t do unless you’ve managed to gain her trust through food, or if you’ve had a deep conversation on cereal while smashed at three in the morning. Yeri’s part of the latter.

“Keep going, and I’ll tell Jisoo, Seulgi, and Wendy unnie that you’re dating Sana right now,” Tzuyu freezes at the mention of their unnies, and Yeri smirks victoriously, “Sana’s just sitting over there, don’t think I didn’t see you come in with her.”

“It isn’t a date,” Tzuyu counters, standing her ground. Yeri isn’t blind to Tzuyu’s red ears that stick out like a sore thumb, however.

“Suuuure it isn’t,” Yeri drawls, but briefly checks behind a flustered Tzuyu to check if she’s holding up what looks to be a nonexistent queue. Safe. “Nayeon unnie posting  _ this _ picture of you four with the caption,  _ ‘double date! <3’ _ definitely means it isn’t a date,” Yeri lifts her phone up, showing Nayeon’s latest instagram post.

Tzuyu bites her lip, “What do you want?”

“The tea, sis,” Yeri replies, “You say you don’t have any more english breakfast tea, but I know you’re hiding it in your room.”

“Fine,” Tzuyu concedes.

“I also want the actual tea. I didn’t think you’d be the type to date,” Yeri comments casually, dropping her act, “But what do you want to get? We’ve been chatting here for too long,” She asks, quickly getting ready to key in the Taiwanese’s order.

“And whose fault is that?” Tzuyu questions, but quickly places her order anyway.

“I’ll tell you everything if you give all of that for free,” Tzuyu points at her order.

“Deal,” Yeri says, too eager to realize that she’d just gotten the short end of the stick.

“Dammit!”

* * *

Wendy comes out of the kitchen, and quickly calls out the finished orders for the other staff to take and serve. From the corner of the Canadian’s eye, she can see Taiwan and Great Britain shaking hands.

A diplomatic treaty? Probably not likely with how much the two banter and bicker. Wendy isn’t so sure. She’ll have to ask one of them later.

Before she can even react, Wendy’s suddenly being pushed towards the front counter.

“Your goddess is here, third customer in the queue. You’re welcome. Don’t screw it up,” Yeri says in one breath, and harshly pats Wendy’s back. The latter tries to hold in her coughing fit, and deals with the first two customers until she’s faced with the university’s goddess, Irene Bae.

“Hey, welcome back! A milkshake, I’m guessing?” Wendy tries to feign confidence in her tone and sends what she hopes looks like a friendly smile. It doesn’t really work if your voice shakes.

Irene smiles a small yet graceful smile, and Wendy tries to engrave the image to memory.

“Yeah. But add a sundae and a waffle foldover to go with it.”

“Will that be all?”

“Yes. Thank you, Wendy-ah,” Irene says with that soft tone of hers and if Yeri didn’t suddenly shove her from behind, she might’ve offered to give everything for free.

It’s also Yeri’s literal push that causes Wendy’s life to end.

The little demon must’ve planned this, because the moment Irene leans forward is the exact time Yeri decides to push her. 

Irene’s face gets bigger and bigger, as she surges forward from the impact and the next thing Wendy knows, something hard smacks into Wendy’s forehead.

Warmth envelopes the Canadian’s senses as she feels a warm sensation on her lips, leaving her frozen from the taste of artificial raspberry. Slowly, she gets addicted to the feeling and follows it, and the warmth greedily chases her back until she remembers where she is. When Wendy opens her eyes, she’s met with Irene’s equally shocked expression.

Gasps ring everywhere, and the whole dessert café falls silent.

* * *

Halfway into devouring cake, Nayeon drops her fork.

“What’s wrong?” Jeongyeon, her date, asks out of concern. She follows Nayeon’s line of sight, “Oh.”

“Since when were they—?” Sana manages to ask in a low voice despite her shock.

Tzuyu struggles to swallow the puff pastry in her mouth, her eyes widening at the scene of Wendy and Irene kissing, “I— I don’t know.”

Jeongyeon looks around the room, looking at everyone’s shocked expressions until she hears a loud thud. She quickly pieces things together when she no longer sees the girl at the counter.

“The girl manning the counter just fainted,” Jeongyeon says, not recognizing any of them since she attends a different university, and quickly stands trying to look over the crowd of people, concern all over her features despite not knowing them personally.

“Holy shit,” Nayeon says, and quickly whips out her phone to send a text.

Tzuyu quickly shoots up from her seat and spots Yeri looking just as concerned.

“Move!” The tall freshman commands, parting the crowd like the red sea as she paces towards the counter.

From a distance, the trio watch as Yeri hurriedly apologizes to Irene. When Irene turns around, she practically freezes everyone with her glare alone, and that forces everyone’s attention away from what had transpired moments ago. That doesn’t stop the tall freshman as Tzuyu crouches down and picks up an unconscious Wendy. Effortlessly, she lifts the much smaller girl bridal style. Irene can only stare blankly at the sight while Yeri thanks the Taiwanese with a nod. Shortly after that, Irene is quickly dragged away to the back of the kitchen by a pale Yeri.

When Tzuyu arrives right in front of Sana’s table carrying the unconscious Canadian, she apologizes.

“I’m sorry to cut things short but, I have to take Wendy unnie home…” Tzuyu pauses, gauging Sana’s expression for a moment, “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Jeongyeon cuts in faster than Sana can respond, “I think she’ll be okay but maybe you’d want to take her to a clinic or something just to be sure,” Nayeon’s date suggests, and Tzuyu shifts her gaze back to Sana.

“Don’t worry about me,” Sana starts, a small smile on her lips, “It’s fine, really. I can order some more pastries to go and we can have some more later. I know how much you like your sweets. Unless you need some help, then I can come with you, ” The Japanese girl smiles sweetly. Tzuyu looks away and clears her throat before replying.

“T-that won’t be necessary, unnie. Thank you,” Tzuyu all but sprints out the door.

When Tzuyu’s out of sight, Nayeon kicks Sana’s leg from under the table.

“Ow!” Sana yelps, “Nayeon, what the hell?”

“Marry her,” Nayeon and Jeongyeon both say, sending shivers down Sana’s spine with how in sync their actions are despite only having met in person today.

“But if you won’t, I will. She’s super cute!” Nayeon suddenly adds, smirking mischievously. Sana rolls her eyes.

“Not if I steal her first!” Jeongyeon says with a grin on her face. The couple stare each other down, before breaking into a fit of giggles.

They’re disgustingly cute, Sana concludes with a pout.

* * *

“...I’m useless,” Irene slumps into her arms, her face still red. Rosé’s too busy trying to figure out how to eat the monster of a dessert she asked Irene to order for her earlier, and Jennie’s just watching her amusedly.

“What’s new, unnie?” Jennie says, poking into her ice cream, moving slightly to block Irene’s view of Nayeon. The younger knows that Irene could die of a heart attack if she knew that Nayeon and Sana saw everything, “You’re just good at keeping it low key. You’ll never hear the end of it when Nayeon and Joy finally discover the truth.”

“Why do you think I’m talking to the both of you?” Irene says and huffs, “You’re not wrong, but I couldn’t even offer to help her...” Irene sighs, ruffling her hair. They took the booth furthest from all of the patrons to avoid drawing any more attention to themselves. The café may be off campus, but it’s close enough that a lot of their schoolmates frequent the quaint dessert café. Some even work part time.

Much like the object of Irene’s affections, who she just kissed purely by accident.

Or that’s what she thought until she finds the culprit crouched behind Wendy this whole time.

Her cousin: Kim Yerim.

Which is why everything she ordered earlier was fully refunded with Yeri looking as pale as a sheet of paper.

Irene swirls her milkshake, recalling Wendy’s taste on her lips. Her own still haven’t stopped tingling after that, even when Irene tries to down more of her drink to get rid of the feeling. Irene knows that Jennie’s already begun her monologue on why Irene should just be braver, and ask Wendy out since literally everyone on campus knows that Wendy likes her. She completely blocks out Jennie, however, and focuses on getting rid of the strange feeling by drinking even more of her much too sweet milkshake.

It only manages to freeze the taste of Wendy’s lips on her own.

* * *

When Wendy finally comes to, she’s met with a pair of obnoxious screaming. Her head hurts quite a bit, and the loudness really isn’t helping her.

“Cheater!” A voice booms. Wendy buries herself deeper into the soft sheets, trying to muffle the noise.   
  


“What!? I won fair and square,” Another voice chimes in just as loudly, “You’re just a loser, Lalisa!”

“You wanna fight?!” The other voice shouts back, “Come at me bro!”

“What am I doing here?” Wendy finally decides to ask as she forces herself to sit up. She’s met with the sight of Lisa grabbing Jisoo by the neck, while Jisoo’s pulling on Lisa’s hair.

“Oh!” Lisa says suddenly, the two immediately letting go of each other, “You’re awake,” The Thai girl states the obvious. Jisoo rolls her eyes at that.

“Thanks, Thailand. We would have never known,” The Korean says sarcastically before turning to face Wendy with a serious expression, “You okay? Tzuyu brought you here earlier, but she had to leave for class. She said you suddenly collapsed at work,” Jisoo moves to hand Wendy a glass of water.

“I’m alright,” Wendy says and hands the glass back to Jisoo, who doesn’t look like she believes her. Wendy’s honestly thankful for her friend’s concern, but she has no idea how to explain the string of events that happened earlier that day.

“You can tell us anything, you know?” Jisoo says in that caring voice of hers. Although the situation isn’t as dramatic as Jisoo thinks, Wendy’s grateful to have someone like Jisoo around. She wouldn’t know how to deal with her problems or with the ‘kids’ as Jisoo would call the rest of their friends without the Korean around to help her, “Or me, at least. Lisa doesn’t know how to keep her mouth shut.”

“Hey!” Lisa grumpily says, and crosses her arms like a child.

Wendy rolls her eyes fondly. Leave it to Jisoo to be both incredibly mature and petty all at once.

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Wendy begins, “Actually…” The Canadian retells the story of how she ended up kissing Irene Bae earlier that day.

When she finishes her story, both Lisa and Jisoo are laughing their asses off.

“And— and you just fainted!” Lisa wheezes, “You’re so useless!” Lisa almost falls off her seat as she laughs at Wendy.

“You literally have no right to be calling me a useless lesbian, Canada!” Jisoo guffaws, pushing Lisa off of her seat. The Thai girl falls to the ground with a loud thump, but doesn’t seem to mind it one bit.

“Hey, at least I kissed my crush!” Wendy tries to defend herself, “You’ve done literally nothing but stare at yours!”

“Yeri did that for you!” Jisoo shoots back, “And besides, I didn’t have an excuse to talk to her until I failed my English test! You literally have to talk to Irene every time she’s at the café!”

“But that’s at work!” Wendy says, exasperated. 

“It’s an opportunity!” Jisoo replies, “Come on, don’t waste it! Maybe Irene sunbae might’ve liked it? Or whatever, I dunno.” The Korean rambles.

“Whatever she may feel, you still have an opportunity to talk to her again. This time, even out of the café now that you’ve kissed her,” Jisoo continues.

“You’re right…” Wendy mumbles, already beginning to overthink about the prospect of talking to Irene again after all of that. 

“If that doesn’t work though,” Jisoo pipes up, disturbing Wendy’s thought process, “Just dab away the feelings.”

“Wait, what?” Wendy’s previous thoughts are thrown out of the window with how ridiculous Jisoo’s suggestion. If it’s the Korean’s intent to keep Wendy’s overthinking habits at bay, then it’s definitely working.

“Y’know,” Lisa gestures vaguely, “If you ask her out and she says no, dab away the feelings!” The Thai girl suddenly dabs, nearly hitting Jisoo square in the face.

“Why the heck would I do that?!” Wendy’s even more confused, “That’s ridiculous!”

“Sis,” Jisoo says in a serious tone, holding on to both of Wendy’s shoulders, “If you feel like crying, the dab hides everything! Just wear longer sleeves so you can wipe away the tears at the same time!” Jisoo advertises like a saleswoman.

“Isn’t dabbing great? You’ll look cool, and it’ll hide away the feelings!” Lisa continues, and Wendy wonders why she’s friends with these two idiots, “You can even do it multiple times like this to look even cooler!” Lisa adds and suddenly her face is a blur of hair and swinging arms as she dabs repeatedly.

“Wait, why would I be crying?!” Wendy asks, exasperated and a bit dizzy just watching Lisa dab like a madman.

“You’ve been pining for her for  _ years _ , unnie. You even know that she knows that you like her, but she hasn’t done anything about it. At all.” Jisoo explains, “Then again, she stares at you sometimes. Maybe she’s just another useless lesbian in hiding,” Jisoo says thoughtfully, and Lisa almost falls to the ground, dizzy after dabbing so much.

“Then that means I have to do the asking then?” Wendy says, resigned to her fate.

When she only receives a dab from the both of them as a response, she sighs and her memories drift back to Irene. Wendy bites her lip at the thought of their previous encounter, remembering how Irene’s lips taste vaguely of raspberries from her lip balm and something she can’t pinpoint.

* * *

She can’t get the feeling out of her head, and she’s going insane.

“You know, I thought you hated milkshakes,” Jennie says, waking Irene up from her reverie, “Or anything sweet, for that matter.” Irene’s cheeks redden, and she resorts to sipping more of her cold drink.

Honestly, Irene’s glad it wasn’t Wendy’s shift when they ordered earlier. She made sure of this by asking her obnoxious cousin for the Canadian’s work schedule. It’s not that she wants to avoid Wendy, but Irene has absolutely no clue where to even begin with everything that happened the other day. She can’t even stay inside the establishment without thinking about what happened.

“...Things change, I guess,” Irene answers distractedly as they walk towards the open caféteria. Jennie rolls her eyes and huffs at that.

“Sure, but your crush on Wendy still stands after all these years,” She answers back, adjusting her leather jacket. The pair spot the rest of their friends already seated and eating.

“You still have a crush on Jisoo,” Irene points out, tugging on the sleeve of Jennie’s jacket before moving to sit down beside Rosé. Jennie sits on the vacant seat beside her. 

“So? I’m not denying that,” Jennie says with confidence, but Irene can see the faint hue of red dusting her puffy cheeks, “I’m just waiting for the right time… And I don’t know if she really likes me back. But you do.”

“Well yeah, but—”

“YO YO YOOOOO!” A loud voice echoes, making Irene jump out of shock. Joy laughs at Irene’s expense, “YOLISA AND MC CHU IN THE HOUUSEE!” The voice continues suddenly, making Joy jump in her seat too.

When Irene looks to her left, she can see a tall girl wearing what looks to be the same leather jacket as Jennie’s, and a shorter girl wearing a large hoodie and a snapback. The petite girl recognizes the shorter girl as Kim Jisoo, the girl Jennie has a crush on. Irene finds the pair strangely amusing. The taller girl looks like she can punch someone in the face, while Jisoo looks like a cute ball of sunshine trying to look cool.

“Isn’t that—” When Irene looks back to her friends, she can see Rosé with her mouth agape, and Jennie looks like she’s about to commit murder.

“LET’S GO LET’S GO!” Jisoo joins in, and they both attempt to swagger towards their group of friends with the taller girl’s arm wrapped around Jisoo’s shoulders. Irene would’ve found them strangely adorable if it weren’t for Jennie’s knuckles turning white with how much she’s clenched them.

“Lisa and Jisoo are best friends. Pretty sure they’d rather lick the floor than date each other. Don’t worry about it so much, Jennie,” Nayeon, ever the perceptive social butterfly of their group, says suddenly.

“Aw, is our little Jennie jealous?” Sana chimes in teasingly, “Bet I could steal a kiss from her before you get to ask her out,” Sana challenges Jennie who only glares at her in response.

“Are you forgetting about your girlfriend, Sana?” Nayeon snipes back teasingly, and a deep blush suddenly spreads across Sana’s features. Irene and Joy look at each other, silently wondering about Sana’s strange behavior.

“Since when did you have a new girlfriend?” Joy asks, raising a brow.

“Uh,” Sana begins eloquently, “I— I didn’t forget! I— I’m just teasing, you know?” Sana giggles, but it’s evident that she’s nervous about something. 

Before Irene can ask, the noise from Jisoo and Lisa grows even louder as a new contender joins in on their antics. Irene tries to ignore the blush that spreads on her cheeks when she realizes who it is. Wendy, the new contender, looks dorky instead of cool when she swaggers towards her two friends, but that quickly changes. The tall girl suddenly starts rapping, and Wendy beatboxes, much to everyone’s surprise.

The obnoxious antics of Wendy’s friends, the United Nations, aren’t new to anyone in the university. They’re so well known that almost everyone knows their group’s ridiculous name. Though, surprisingly, everyone in their little group doesn’t seem to realize their popularity, and how much they make other people smile with how they are. They’re always too caught up in whatever thing they’ve set their collective one track mind to.

Nayeon and Joy jokingly call them as their ‘last brain cell,’ and Irene can see why.

“Feelin like a sinner, it’s so fire with her I go boo hoo!” Jisoo raps in crystal clear English.

Nayeon snorts loudly, and Irene can’t help but glare at Jisoo. If her English is that good, why is Jennie teaching her? Irene’s mind goes through many different scenarios of why she would do so, each new one worse than the previous.

“Aren’t you teaching Jisoo English?” Irene asks Jennie who bites her lip, gaze still focused on Jisoo.

“Yeah, she’s— she’s a fast learner,” Jennie mumbles out, distractedly, “She’s into music too, so she’s probably just copying how the singer pronounces the words,” Jennie supplies, and her face seems to become even redder, but Irene doesn’t completely believe it. Rosé and Joy don’t look convinced either.

Everyone in their group knows that Jennie’s vulnerable when she’s into someone, so much that she doesn’t see the red flags most of the time. It worries them all, especially considering Jennie’s track record of bad decisions.

Before Irene can even voice her thoughts, the United Nation’s voices grow louder.

“BUT YOU PLUS ME SADLY CAN BE DANGEROOOF—!” 

Lisa’s rap is cut short when a wild Kang Seulgi suddenly slips and crashes into her, Jisoo, and Wendy. Unfortunately for the trio Seulgi’s grip on her lunch tray slips, and her bowl of ramen soars through the air, landing on the four of them. Yeri’s holding up a camera, standing a good distance away from them beside a tall girl that Irene recognizes as Tzuyu, the one who carried Wendy when she fainted the other day. The two are laughing hard as they watch the chaos unfold.

“And there goes my last brain cell!” Nayeon says, pretending to be dramatic as she holds in her laughter. Joy, on the other hand, doesn’t bother to look elegant and straight up guffaws at the sight of the fallen nations.

Almost everyone in the caféteria is laughing or trying to hold their laughter as the four emerge from the floor covered in ramen soup and noodles.

“Why would you run when the sign says wet floor?!” Lisa yells at Seulgi, blowing away seaweed from her hair. It holds no malice, and the four of them look about ready to burst out in laughter, “You ruined my jacket!” Lisa whines, and Rosé can’t help but smile at their absurdity.

“Jennie sunbae wore it better though,” Tzuyu comments and shrugs, earning a pout from the Thai girl. Sana doesn’t want to admit it, but she’s just a bit jealous because she also owns that same jacket.

  
“It’s in English. Great Britain’s rules can’t control me,” Seulgi says and crosses her arms, looking like a toddler sitting on the floor. Joy fondly rolls her eyes at their conversation.

“You’re an idiot!” Jisoo says as she helps Seulgi get up. Her snapback is lopsided and covered in noodles, and that brings a genuine smile to Jennie’s face.

“Hey, is anyone hurt? I have some tissues and wet wipes here…” Wendy says, but is already cleaning up the mess on Seulgi’s clothes with a concerned look on her face. Irene tries to hide the fact that she’d love to be Seulgi at that very moment, but fails when she meets Sana and Nayeon’s mischievous gazes.

“Hey Canada, if I say that my wallet’s hurt, will you give me money?” Yeri suddenly chimes in. Wendy rolls her eyes and the group starts to banter again.

“I swear, they’re all just a group of stupid, overexcited puppies,” Joy comments once everyone’s laughter had died down, and once the United Nations seemed to settle as well.

“You’re not wrong. But why are all of you so whipped for them?” Nayeon asks, looking at everyone at the table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rosé’s the first to defend herself.

“Please, don’t get me started,” Nayeon says, “You like Lisa, Jennie likes Jisoo, Joy likes Seulgi, and Irene likes Wendy! Sana’s even dating Tzuyu!” 

“Shut up.”

“You have no proof!”

Jennie and Rosé say at the same time.

“Yes, I do,” Nayeon shoots back, leaning back on her seat like a queen, “Besides with how much all of you looked like lovesick puppies, I don't even need to. But, I also know a few things.”

The whole group falls into silence, and Nayeon begins.

“You,” Nayeon points at Rosé, “You like Lisa. I know this because you’ve been joining the school’s competitive dance team. You hate competitions, but when you saw Lisa’s name on the list of auditions, you suddenly joined in. By the way, you better introduce yourself sometime instead of being a creep, because I  _ know _ that she still doesn’t know you.”

“But—”

“Shh!” Nayeon scolds Rosé, “I’m not done yet.”

“And you,” Nayeon points at Jennie, “You’ve been pining for sauce girl Jisoo for  _ years _ now. Honestly, at least you’re making a move by teaching her English, but what if you’re sending the wrong signals? Step it up a notch, Jisoo’s gay as fuck anyway. I know because we used to be theater buddies until she shifted courses,” Jennie doesn’t even comment, she just nods and continues to watch Jisoo and her friends from afar.

“You,” Nayeon points at Joy, “You’re a confident gay, and Seulgi literally has a gay panic attack when you’re around, why aren’t you dating Seulgi yet?” 

“Love is timing, unnie,” Joy shrugs, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, now you!” Nayeon looks at Sana, “Congratulations! You aren’t useless. But if you break Tzuyu’s heart, I’ll break your face and your anime figurine collection.”

“I won’t, I promise!” Sana promises with a carefree smile.

“And finally the most useless of them all,” Nayeon taps the table, imitating a drumroll, “Irene unnie!” She says with a flourish. Irene frowns at that.

“Why on earth haven’t you asked Wendy out yet? We all know she’s whipped for you! You’re also so whipped for her! Why are the two densest people on earth into each other!? Ugh, I can't believe that kiss was just Yeri's fault. You could learn a thing or two from her,” Everyone nods in agreement, looking at Irene.

Irene tries to muster an answer, but Nayeon gets to the chase before she can even explain herself.

“Your dance competition is in two days. Wendy always goes to watch Lisa and Seulgi, so I better see some progress after that or else I’ll tell her myself!”

With that Nayeon makes a dramatic exit, not forgetting to pass by and greet the chaotic United Nations. Her boisterous greeting and wild gesturing towards Irene’s table only further embarrasses everyone else.

Irene catches Wendy’s eyes by accident, and the kind Canadian sends a friendly yet bashful smile. Despite everything that’s happened Wendy’s sweet eyes still bravely meet her own, and it’s making her dizzy.

Irene downs the rest of her milkshake in a panic, leaving white foam all over her lips.

* * *

Wendy huffs, struggling to carry the milkshakes she decided to bring for the dance team to both refresh them and congratulate them on their latest win. Today is Seulgi and Lisa’s dance competition. And even though they’ve competed in a countless number of these already as members of the same dance crew, Wendy and the rest of the United Nations always make it a point to come and watch whenever they can. She knows that those two, despite their confident personas on stage, are always nervous as hell on the inside even though they always manage to win in the end.

Wendy vividly remembers the first time she attended one of Lisa and Seulgi’s dance competitions. You could say that maybe she was a bit too enthusiastic, just a bit.

_ “SEULBEAAAAAAR! LALISAAAAAAA! GO GET THEM!” Wendy practically roars as the group emerges from the backstage. Jisoo decides to stand up and join Wendy, and yells her support too, but it’s no match for Wendy’s booming voice. _

_ “Unnie, not too loud please,” Tzuyu says in a much softer tone beside her with Yeri nodding in agreement as she whips out her camera to start filming. Wendy pays it no mind when she sees another familiar face grace the stage. _

_ Irene Bae. The Canadian watches the beautiful woman silently lead the group, her powerful aura exuding from her entire being. Irene manages to ease the nerves of her members with just a look as they wait for the music to start. What a woman she’s become, Wendy thinks to herself. _

_ They used to be close when they were younger, when powerful Irene was just shy Joohyun, but Wendy’s sure that Irene doesn’t recognize her at all. It’s been years, and loud Wendy is no longer awkward Seungwan. The both of them have changed so much, but Irene clearly has the better end of the stick. _

_ Suddenly, Wendy feels like she’s being sucked into a black hole. _

_ “JOOHYUNNIE, YOU GOT THIS! I LOVE YOU!” Wendy shouts without realizing it. Her heart pounds, ringing in her ears as she stands tall. _

_ The whole venue goes silent, and Tzuyu quickly pulls Wendy to sit down. _

_ “You yelled it into the mic, you idiot!” Jisoo whisper shouts at a dazed Wendy, pointing at a lone microphone a meter away from them, “And literally no one calls her Joohyun, what more Joohyunnie! What are you doing?!” _

_ “My friend’s just a, a huge, HUGE fan! Sorry!” Yeri says loudly, trying to draw the attention away from Wendy. _

_ _

_ The music suddenly starts a few moments after that, and Wendy belatedly realizes what she had just done. She hides her head in shame for the whole performance, missing the eyes that never left her the whole time. _

Wendy tries her best to shake the memory off. It would do her no good to be a nervous mess while she’s carrying all of these drinks.

“Need some help?” Wendy nearly drops everything, startled by an all too familiar voice.

Irene doesn’t even wait for the Canadian’s response as she gathers half of the drinks in Wendy’s arms.

“Are these for the team?” Irene asks, moving to open the locker room doors.

“Y-yeah, you guys did great! A-as always!” Wendy says , trying to hide her nervousness. Before Irene can even respond, a blur of blonde hair whizzes past Wendy.

“I LOVE YOU UNNIE!” Lisa yells, grabbing all of the milkshakes out of Wendy’s arms, “MILK SHAKE! SHAKE! SHAKE!” The Thai girl (yells) sings, handing each member of the team a milkshake. Irene sighs fondly, and moves to hand the rest of the milkshakes too.

“Thanks Wendy!” Seulgi says happily, already halfway through her milkshake, “Did we do good?” The bear asks.

“You guys were amazing out there!” Wendy says sincerely.

“Of course we were,” Joy shrugs, casually slinging her arm around Seulgi’s shoulders. The latter practically jolts at the touch, and Wendy doesn’t miss the sly smirk on Joy’s face, “Come with the team after this? We’re having samgyupsal to celebrate.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude—”

“Please, you’re our number one supporter unnie!” Momo, another member of the dance team joins in the conversation, “You should come with us!”

“I really appreciate the offer you guys, but I have exams tomorrow…” Wendy says. She isn’t lying, but she knows she’s just trying to get away from the dance team’s next attempt to get her and Irene together.

“Right, exams...” Seulgi says suddenly, shifting in Joy’s arms, “I’ll deal with it tomorrow,” She says and shrugs.

“Seulgi, our exam is tomorrow,” Wendy deadpans.

“Like I said, I’ll deal with it tomorrow. I’m not a coward like you,” Seulgi crosses her arms. Wendy heaves a tired sigh while Momo snorts, excusing herself to probably (most likely) steal more milkshakes from the other members.

“Hey—!”

“Wendy-ah may be a coward, but at least she’ll get an A on her exams,” Wendy swears she feels a shiver down her spine when Irene stands beside her and decides that her shoulder is the best place to rest her head. Both of Irene’s hands are cutely clutching onto her milkshake, and Wendy’s sure she’s about to combust.

Wendy doesn’t miss the smirk that dances on Seulgi and Joy’s faces.

“I can take you home if you’re not coming. It’s getting late, after all,” Irene says, her doe eyes peering at Wendy. The Canadian doesn’t know what to make of it when Seulgi and Joy’s smirk quickly turn into a large grin.

“Yeah. It’s dangerous to be out alone at night, unnie!” Seulgi says much too enthusiastically.

“But your celebration—” Wendy moves slightly to look at Irene.

“Irene unnie hasn’t been feeling well,” Joy cuts in smoothly. Wendy can tell this is another one of their plans. But for once, Wendy thinks as she feels the warmth of Irene’s head on her shoulder, she wants to see where this all goes.

“Y-yeah, I had to switch some of my parts with Seulgi…” Irene trails off, taking a sip of her milkshake before she continues, “My… my dorm room’s near yours too, so it’s okay.”

_ Is Irene… nervous? _ Wendy thinks to herself. But that can’t be, Wendy’s just Wendy after all. She’s nothing in the presence of a goddess.

Before Wendy can think about it more, the Canadian manages to catch a loud “Bye!” from who she recognizes as Momo’s voice, and the locker room doors are suddenly slammed shut, shocking the pair. Irene yelps, then jumps back and away from Wendy’s shoulder. The latter looks around to find the locker rooms empty.

“I— I guess they were really excited for samgyupsal, huh?” Wendy stutters. Irene simply nods, drinking more of her milkshake.

“That’s what happens when you have Momo and Seulgi in one team,” Irene shakes her head, “They’re always hungry.”

“Yeah…” Wendy continues awkwardly, not knowing what to do with herself, “Shall we go?”

“Sure.”

* * *

The pair walk in comfortable silence, with some conversation here and there but Wendy doesn’t find the rest of their interactions awkward at all. It almost feels like she’s been brought back to the past, where nothing really mattered besides keeping up with the latest episode of whichever anime they’ve set their sights on next. 

Wendy hates that she’s never been brave enough to introduce herself as Seungwan to Irene, but she isn’t sure if doing that would be any good either way. She didn’t even tell her that she was going to stay in Canada for a few years until Joohyun spotted her packed suitcase— a day before her departure.

“We’re here,” Irene says, and Wendy jumps a bit when she realizes Irene’s standing right in front of her, blocking the way to her door. The Canadian doesn’t know what to make of it until Irene looks her in the eye.

“Seungwan-ah,” Irene says, and the weight of Irene remembering Wendy hits her like a brick, “I— You know... I never got to thank you when you cheered me on a few years back,” She continues, and Wendy feels frozen.

“Joohyun,” Wendy manages to say, but the determination in Irene’s eyes shuts her up.

“It really helped, even if you didn’t mean to actually… say all of that out loud,” Irene looks away, with a small faraway smile on her face as she continues, “It was my first time leading the team, and I wasn’t sure if I was doing anything right…” Irene pauses, biting her lip, like she wants to say more but can’t. She downs the rest of her milkshake elegantly, but white foam still manages to paint her lips as she drops the bottle in the dustbin beside her.

“Thank you for being there, Seungwan. Even when you were just there for Seulgi and Lisa, you ended up supporting all of us the rest of the way too.” Irene says with a serene smile on her face. Wendy’s stomach feels like it’s flipping when Irene moves away from the door.

“I’ll see you around, Seungwan-ah,” Wendy feels like she’s been punched in the gut.

“Seulgi’s right, you know… I’m a coward,” Wendy’s lips fly with words unspoken, stopping Irene in her tracks, “Joohyun, I’m sorry for not telling you that I was going to Canada sooner. I’m sorry for not contacting you. I’m sorry for avoiding you when I met you again when I came back, because I wasn’t sure if I you remembered me, or if you even wanted to see me again…” The canadian swallows hard, and pushes herself to keep going.

“I’m also really, truly sorry, because I’ve been in love with you ever since that dance competition, and I never had the courage to tell you,” Irene turns at that, shock painting her usually calm features.

They both stare at each other for a while, until Seungwan dabs.

Joohyun blinks twice, and Seungwan dabs again.

“...Seungwan, what are you doing?” Joohyun asks, confused instead of shocked.

“...Dabbing away the feelings,” Seungwan replies with a straight face, “It looks stupid, but it also helps wipe away the tears when you have long sleeves, so…”

Joohyun looks at Seungwan with disbelief, and is thrown into a sudden fit of laughter. Seungwan ends up laughing with Joohyun, struggling to breathe as snot blocks her sinuses.

“Who told you to do that?!” Joohyun says in between her breathy laughter. Seungwan dabs again, not wanting to get her hands dirty. The action only makes Joohyun laugh louder, her signature hearty laugh that Seungwan hasn’t heard in years.

“No one!” Joohyun just gives Seungwan a look, “J-Jisoo and Lisa told me that it helps… It did, right?” Seungwan gives in with a pout, unknowingly melting Joohyun’s heart.

“You’re still such a dork,” Joohyun rolls her eyes affectionately, and Seungwan can feel the warmth in her gaze when her laughter finally dies down.

“I’m sorry too, Seungwan,” Joohyun suddenly says, moving to squeeze Wendy’s cold hands, “Because I’ve been in love with you this whole time— even before you left— and I never had the courage to tell you either.”

It feels natural when they move towards each other, with Seungwan kissing away the white foam that stayed on Joohyun’s lips.

Joohyun tastes like raspberries and sugar, Seungwan realizes as she chases her lover’s enchanted lips.

* * *

“Wendy-ah, you’ll come, right?” Irene asks approximately a week later, her features highlighted with pinkish hues as she looks at Wendy. Irene knows that Wendy will say yes, but she still wants to make sure that this isn’t all just a dream.

“I, uhh,” Wendy’s brain seems to have shut down completely. Irene notices this, and she can’t help but feel smug when Seungwan’s all flustered like this, like she hasn’t kissed her a hundred times already.

“Seungwan-ah?” Irene suddenly says softly, bringing Wendy back from her thoughts.

“Y-yes! I’ll come,” Wendy says, “I’ll come for you!”

Wendy’s eyes widen comically. Irene feels embarrassed for her outburst too, but she knows better. She knows that they can’t both be a stuttering mess at the same time or else they won’t get anything done.

“I— I mean, I’ll—” Wendy stutters. Irene channels her more confident self, and courageously rests her index finger between Wendy’s lips, silencing her.

“That’s good,” Irene says, smirking, when really, she’s just feigning confidence, “I’ll see you then,” She cups Wendy’s cheek briefly, sending her a knowing look before leaving.

When Irene turns into a corner, she cups her face in her hands and screams.

“Fucking finally! You literally had nothing to lose!” Nayeon heaves a loud sigh, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

“Yes, you must be so thankful,” Joy joins in, watching Irene freak out like the useless lesbian she is, “Thank you so much  _ Joy _ , for bringing Wendy, the  _ joy _ of my life to me,” Joy says in a mocking tone, but Irene could care less.

Not when she finally has the girl of her dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I FORGOT TO MENTION: Stream Umpah Umpah! Asdffjkhl Red Velvet deserves more views :')


End file.
